


洞房花烛 前篇

by sky721953198



Category: xb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky721953198/pseuds/sky721953198





	洞房花烛 前篇

“别。。。快别弄了。。。。时辰要到了。”  
方博气喘的话都说不顺，脑子迷迷糊糊的都不记得事情怎么会发展到现在这个样子。  
天还未亮方博就被准备喜事的下人叫了起来洗漱梳妆，穿戴上方博自己要求的凤冠霞帔静静的坐在那里等许昕来接亲。  
实在等着犯困就用手肘撑着桌子自己的头磕在手上打了会小盹儿。  
这时房门被轻轻推开，屋外一个身影迅速的窜进了房间随即又把门关上。  
“谁？”方博从小在肖门长大哥哥都是当兵的自己也学了点皮毛防身，这点警觉性也还是有的。  
“嘘！是我。”许昕拿了张凳子坐在方博面前。  
眼前这位穿着大红喜袍的就是他等了很久的小新娘，伸出好看的双手将凤冠前的珠帘掀起挂在两旁，珠帘后可爱的小圆脸清楚的显现出来。  
“你怎么来了？不是说不能见面么？”  
“想你我就来了，一夜没睡就等天没亮摸黑来看你一眼。”  
许昕的手摸上方博的脸，脸上传来冰凉的触感证明眼前的人并未说谎。  
方博低头握住许昕的手给他捂着，“再等一会就能见到了。”  
方博被许昕的话弄的有点害羞，不敢抬头。  
许昕从方博手里抽出自己的手抬起方博的下巴让他与自己对视。  
“怎怎么了？”对方的拇指在自己的唇瓣上慢慢的一圈圈来回刮着。  
那一张一合的小嘴涂着适合方博唇色的脂膏在油灯的灯光照射下显得水水嫩嫩的让许昕把持不住把头凑了过去。  
“唔。。。。。”方博有些惊讶的双手抓着许昕的衣服。  
许昕比方博年长几岁情欲上的事情自然也知晓的多。  
刚成年的方博那里经得起许昕这般挑逗，很快便喘不上气的握拳捶打许昕的肩让人松开自己。  
许昕吻的差不多了在方博的嘴唇上又舔了一圈才满意的松开，看着眼前的人红着脸眼神迷离嘴角还挂着银丝的样子本想按压一下自己欲火的许昕却越烧越旺，气越喘越粗。  
“许昕哥哥你怎么了？”  
一声许昕哥哥彻底剪断了许昕仅存的理智抱起方博来到床边让人趴在床上。  
许昕掀起方博的喜袍将里面的裤子一并扒下露出了白嫩圆润的屁股。  
“许。。。许昕哥哥。。。。你做什么。。。。。”方博有些害怕，他不知道许昕要干什么，人最害怕的就是未知的恐惧。  
“乖宝儿，哥哥等不到晚上了，现在就成为哥哥的人好不好？”许昕一边解自己的裤腰带一边哄着方博。  
方博根本听不懂许昕在说什么，他头上戴着沉甸甸的凤冠连回头都有些难。  
许昕脱了裤子肿胀的阴茎已经按耐不住的跳了出来，涨成紫红色的阴茎和面前雪白的肉臀形成了明显的对比，看的更想让人插进去。  
许昕双手握住方博的腰将人往后拉回了点靠近自己的胯，阴茎正好隔在胯与臀之间，许昕还算有理智没有硬来，扒开方博的臀瓣把自己的阴茎挤到两片肉臀当中上下磨蹭。  
“嗯。。。哥哥。。。哥哥那是什么。。。。。好烫。。。。。是什么。。。。。。”方博有些燥热，自己身后那难齿的地方又被烫的不行，想摆脱，扭着屁股一点点的往前爬。  
“不准跑！”许昕发现了方博的意图单手绕过方博的腰身紧紧禁锢住，空闲的手用力的在翘挺的屁股瓣上揉捏了两把，红印立刻显了出来。  
“哥哥。。。哥哥不要。。。。难受。。。。。”  
“宝儿今天迟早都是要做的，还是说宝儿反悔了，不想嫁给哥哥了。”  
“没有没有。。。。博儿没有。。。。。。”  
三人的性子里只有方博最软，只要许昕或者周雨一卖软立马什么都答应。  
许昕把方博翻过来对着自己，方博这时才看清刚刚贴在自己臀瓣中间的东西居然是许昕的子孙根。  
“你。。。你。。。。。”  
“我怎么了？”许昕牵过方博的手握住自己的东西。  
方博想要松开可是被许昕紧紧包住撤不开，许昕带着方博上下给自己撸着阴茎。  
许昕掰过方博转到一边的头让他看着自己的性器。“哥哥的粗不粗？”  
方博红着脸点点头。  
“一会哥哥要把这根东西插到宝的身体里。”许昕一边说一边动手解方博喜袍上的扣子。  
看许昕的样子不像是开玩笑，方博更加害怕了，这么粗的东西要插到自己身体里应该会很疼吧。  
许昕没有脱了方博的喜袍解开了扣子敞着胸挂在身上，让方博手撑着床自己分开那双细白的腿，方博第一次这样裸露在别人面前，即使这个人是他很熟悉很爱的许昕哥哥也难免感到不自在。  
许昕的手随着方博的脖子一路慢慢下滑到双腿间那可爱的性器上，白嫩细滑的触感让许昕暗爽了一把，他的宝贝真是勾人。  
许昕轻轻爱抚着方博的性器和旁边两颗卵蛋。  
“嗯啊。。。。哥哥。。。。哥哥别。。。。。。”  
方博第一被人握着那里害羞的想合起双腿，可是许昕却不允许，再次分开后整个人挤到了双腿中间。  
看着身下人刚刚成熟的身体泛着一层粉红色的红潮如同一颗成熟的蜜桃许昕咽了口口水。  
方博身下的洞穴也被刺激的慢慢往外吐出淫水。  
“嗯。。。。嗯啊。。。。哼嗯。。。。。”方博的身体渐渐犯软感觉自己都快撑不住自己的身体了，可是自己身上那身行头逼迫着自己不能弄乱。  
许昕摸的方博发出轻轻的呻吟，随着撸动的速度越来越快带给方博的刺激感也越来越强烈。  
“不。。。不要了。。。哥哥要。。。。博儿要。。。。。要。。。。。”  
“要什么？”许昕知道方博这是要到高潮了。  
“要。。。要。。。。嗯啊。。。。。不。。。别再弄了。。。。。呜哼。。。。。”  
可怜的方博才刚成年都没经历过鱼水之欢他以为这种感觉是要尿出来，又急又羞的扭着自己的腰想摆脱开许昕的手。  
“宝儿是不是有什么东西要出来？”  
听了许昕的话方博连忙点头，想着自己这么听话许昕哥哥一定不会太为难他，许昕哥哥一向是最疼自己的。  
“那宝就不要忍着出来便是。”许昕坏坏的笑了一下，手上的动作不停反加快，使得本来就在清醒边缘徘徊的方博又跌入了迷乱深渊。  
“啊啊啊。。。。。。哥哥。。。出来了。。。。要要出来了。。。。。。。”此时的方博脑子里一片空白，一记白光闪过，自己的身体上就沾上了白色粘稠的液体。而此时依旧握在自己性器上的手还在上下滑动着，性器的顶端还不时有些乳白色粘稠液体冒出。  
方博的眼圈慢慢泛红，眼看就快哭了出来。  
“怎么了宝儿？”许昕刮着方博性器的顶端。  
“哥哥。。。。哥哥坏。。。。。都。。。都把博儿弄坏了。。。。。”方博喘着气小声的抽泣着，在他的印象里那里应该出来的是黄色的液体，现在出来的是白色的，那一定是被许昕哥哥弄坏了。  
许昕松开方博的性器朝方博张开沾满精液的手，“宝儿是说这个？”  
方博点头，许昕哥哥真的是太坏了还拿给他看。  
许昕把手指一根一根放进嘴里舔干净“味道真好。”  
“你做什么？”  
“这是宝儿的初精，代表着宝儿成人了，吃下去很滋补的。”  
“真。。真的吗？不是博儿坏了？”  
“许昕哥哥什么时候骗过宝儿？”说着许昕舔干净了手指又底下身子去舔方博身上的精液，此等美味他一滴都不想浪费。  
“博儿。。。博儿也想尝尝。。。。。”  
许昕抬起头朝方博伸出自己的舌头上面还沾着刚才舔的精液，方博了然的凑了过去，舌尖划过沾着精液的地方卷起一点缩回嘴里。  
“好腥。”方博皱起小脸。  
“可哥哥觉得是美味，接下来哥哥要吃更好吃的东西了。”  
“是什么？”方博看着许昕蹲下身子头埋在他的双腿间，方博以为许昕要含住他的性器可是他没有。  
“啊！不要。。。。那里不可以。。。。。”直到后穴用于排便的地方传来异样的感觉的时候方博才知道许昕说的是哪里。  
“哥哥不要舔。。。。好脏。。。。啊。。。。。”方博想逃离，他的许昕哥哥怎么可以舔那里，还把舌头也伸进去了。  
“不要哥哥。。。。出来。。。。啊。。。嗯不。。。不要。。。。。”腰被许昕禁锢着不能移动，方博只能摆臀脱离许昕的嘴，可是这样的动作在被情欲淹没的许昕眼里完全是赤裸裸的勾引。  
许昕的脸几乎贴着方博的下体，舌头也伸到很里面，舌头在肉穴里不停搅和的声音和许昕吸着从肉穴里流出来的淫液声充斥着方博的耳朵。  
“宝儿的水真多，哥哥都舔不完了。”许昕的下巴沾满了水渍方博伸手去摸了摸又凑到自己嘴边伸出舌头舔了舔。  
“宝是在勾引哥哥么？嗯？”许昕突入的手指让方博皱起了眉头。  
“博儿没有啊。。。。别。。。。。”一跟手指对于方博的肉穴来说还能接受，没一会许昕有加了一根进去，而这一次明显感到了方博的紧致。  
“哥哥。。。啊。。。。疼。。。。。”方博一手撑着床一手揪着许昕的衣服贴近他。  
许昕亲了亲方博的脸，手指在紧致的肉穴里慢慢滑动，骨节分明的手指一会并排一会叠加在一起在肉穴里肆意妄为，所到之处皆是一片湿滑。  
“嗯。。。。嗯。。。。舒服。。。。”方博闭起眼睛身体配合着许昕的手指扭动着自己的腰。  
渐渐的许昕撑开了方博的肉穴直到那里足以容纳下自己的三根手指为止。  
许昕将手指抽回，沾满淫水的手指在自己的外衣上擦了擦，突然的空虚让方博睁开了双眼。  
“哥哥怎么出去了，博儿难受，给博儿。”  
许昕拍了拍方博的屁股让他躺好，许昕跪在床上，在方博的腰下垫了个软枕，肉穴一缩一缩呼唤着许昕的疼爱。  
“博儿难受，哥哥给我。。。。。”  
“宝儿知道哥哥要把什么东西插进去了吗？”  
方博点点头，他知道了，之前不明白的地方现在他全都清楚了。  
许昕压着方博的双腿，“那么哥哥就进来了。”阴茎毫不怜惜的直插肉穴里，方博疼的叫了出来。  
“啊啊。。。。疼啊。。。。。哥哥。。。。哥哥。。。。。”眼泪被疼的从眼眶里流了出来。  
“宝儿是第一次，哥哥给你开苞，宝儿忍着点一会就舒服了。”  
虽然之前已经做过润滑但是指节的围度和阴茎的比起来还是相差有点多，粗壮的肉刃在肉穴里长驱直入挤开了更为宽的一条路，方博的手紧紧揪着身下的袍子缓解这股疼痛。  
“好深。。。。哈。。。。。不能。。。。不能再进来了。。。。啊。。。。”  
“就好了，乖宝儿再忍忍，马上就好了。”许昕被方博夹的也不舒服细看额头也冒着一层薄薄的汗水。  
阴茎到达一定的深度后便开始慢慢前后抽动起来，许昕不敢太快怕他的宝儿承受不来，可自己又实在想要的紧。看着穴口的褶皱被自己的粗壮撑平，许昕还是很心疼的。  
“嗯哼。。。好了。。。。哥哥快动吧。。。。。。”许是看出许昕的忍耐方博尽量放松着自己的身体，他的许昕哥哥为他做的太多了。  
方博主动把自己的双腿分开到最大，手肘撑着床前后移动着腰身，主动用着自己的肉穴吞吐着许昕的子孙根，凤冠上的珠帘随着方博身体的移动也前后晃动着。  
“哈。。。嗯。。。。。怎么这么粗。。。。啊。。。。。撑死博儿了。。。。”许昕从来没见过这么放浪的方博，顿时气血一下子全部涌入下体。  
方博还主动的吞吐着许昕的东西嘴里的淫言浪语也未停止。  
“好舒服啊。。。。嗯。。。。。。哥哥的又。。。啊。。。又粗了。。。。要插坏博儿了。。。。”  
“从哪里学的这些勾人的话？”许昕不满的捏了下方博的乳头，他的宝儿定是被谁带坏了。  
看着方博渐渐适应许昕也就不再忍耐双手托着方博的肉臀就是一个深入。  
两人的默契配合让起初的所有的不适全部转化为一个个小高潮。  
许昕的每一次抽出都带出些许媚肉出来，再是一个用力插入龟头用力撞击深入惹得方博全身被电过一样舒爽的一阵哆嗦。  
“哥哥啊。。。。再。。。再快一点。。。。受的住。。。啊。。。。好厉害。。。。”  
许昕听到这话便放开了顾忌，按着方博的大腿根更快的插入，一次比一次的气势汹汹，一次比一次更用力的撞击。  
“那里。。。就是那里。。。。啊。。。。啊嗯。。。。哥哥撞那里。。。。好棒。。。。”  
许昕看的出方博已经动情了，身体也早已沦陷在了高潮迭起的情欲之中，那根白嫩的小性器也硬起随着两人晃动的身体前后摆动着，还时不时的敲打在方博的小腹上。  
许昕的阴茎一次次的突破方博承受的底线狠狠的撞击着深处，每一次的撞击都会引出一波热潮冲刷着自己的龟头然后是整个柱身。  
“宝儿是水做的么，流不完的水，爽死哥哥了。”  
“嗯啊。。。。哥哥舒服就好。。。。博儿就。。。就想伺候的哥哥舒服啊。。。。。好快。。。”  
真是个要人命的小东西，一边被插着一边说着要好好伺候自己，言语的冲击加上交合的快感让许昕的东西又粗了一大圈。  
“又粗。。。又粗了。。。。好厉害。。。。嗯啊。。。。博儿要坏了。。。。嗯啊。。。。。哥哥。。。。哥哥。。。。”  
许昕卖力抽动的时候也不忘照顾方博的性器，前后都被许昕爱抚着的方博爽的脚趾都蜷缩了起来。  
“哥哥。。。。博。。。博儿又。。。又要啊。。。。。啊啊。。。。。”话还没说完方博又在许昕手里交出了第二次。  
高潮后的肉穴一阵痉挛着收缩，更多的热液从深处撒了下来，许昕的每一次用力插入都会挤射出一些，粗壮滚烫的阴茎在充满淫液的肉洞里抽插不断发出噗嗤噗嗤的声音听得人舒服的头皮发麻。  
“哥哥嗯。。。。好。。。。好厉害。。。。博儿受不了了。。。。啊。。。啊。。。。。”  
许昕按着方博的腿做着最后的冲刺，每一次都重重的刺到方博的那一点上，惹得方博叫的更大声。  
“哥哥留着。。。。嗯。。。不要射在里面。。。。。射到博儿嘴里。。。。啊。。。。。博儿要吃哥哥的。。。。。”  
许昕靠着最后的一丝理智在射精前将阴茎从方博体内抽了抽来凑到方博面前，方博张嘴就含住许昕沾满自己淫液的湿滑柱身在顶部舔了两圈，随即便是一股股浓稠的精液喷射了出来。  
许昕的精液射的又多又猛，一些被方博吃了下去一些来不及吞下的便从嘴角流了出来滴到身上。  
等许昕射完方博又把许昕的阴茎从头到尾全部舔了一边，把上面沾上的液体全部舔的干干净净。  
“告诉哥哥是谁教的你？”许昕抱着方博温存着慢慢平稳两人的气息。  
方博红着脸，他知道刚才自己放浪过头了，这一切都是他背着所有人偷偷跑去馆子里跟那些小倌学的，为的都是让自己的许昕哥哥能舒服。  
“宝儿不说？”许昕看着方博不理自己自顾自的整理着喜袍，于是又动了坏心思。  
许昕扯过方博准备套上的裤子，“宝儿不说那哥哥也不逼宝儿，这裤子穿着晚上还要脱甚是麻烦，不如咱们就不穿了，宝儿就穿着这一件喜袍就好，晚上我们洞房时还能方便点。”说着许昕还拿喜袍的一角给方博擦了擦肉穴里流出来的淫水。  
这不擦还好，一擦又流了一波出来，顺着腿根慢慢流了下来。  
“别。。。快别弄了。。。。时辰要到了，你快。。。你快给我。”方博脸红的看着许昕。不巧的是这时下人也来敲门告知方博要准备出门了。  
许昕把方博的裤子塞到衣服里，又在方博的脸上偷了个香。  
“什么时候宝儿说了哥哥就把裤子还给宝儿，在此之前宝就穿着喜袍好了，我们晚上洞房花烛继续。”说着许昕带着方博裤子从后窗翻了出去。


End file.
